The task of completing tests required to assure that an electronic signal, (referred to more commonly as a “bus”) complies with recognized standards (so called “compliance testing”) and contains no errors (so-called “debugging”) is challenging. Often, those responsible for completing compliance testing and debugging do not have a detailed understanding of the measurements that are needed to determine whether a bus is meeting minimum operating conditions set forth in a standard or whether a bus is operating correctly. Further, even when the measurements needed are known and understood, those responsible for completing the measurements do not have a detailed understanding of how to use the instruments necessary to complete the measurements. Recognizing this, manufacturers of test and measurement equipment have provided written material, such as instruction manuals and operating guides, and person-to-person training to assist those responsible for completing the above-referenced measurements. However, such assistance does not appear to have significantly improved the ability of those responsible for completing such measurements.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and related systems that permit those responsible for completing compliance testing and debugging of a bus, among other types of measurements and signals, to do so without requiring such individuals to have a detailed understanding of a given standard, the measurements required by the standard, troubleshooting procedures, or the operation of a measuring instrument.